


Spiderwebs

by nervouswriting



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crying, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This wasn't my idea, does it count if he comes in 0.5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswriting/pseuds/nervouswriting
Summary: Things are tight in the beginning of Corrins quest, but maybe a little time on his knees with an old friend could better that.





	Spiderwebs

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet fire emblem smut after my friend said she'd pay me to write it. It had to include spiders and in my head they had like the size difference of a titan vs a dwarf. Take it for what it is.

Corrin winced at the jut of his freshly injured shoulder. Jacob had tied it tightly in place and simply told him to not use his sword for a while. They were freshly out of staffs, and while on the run it was difficult enough to find stores to buy from, let alone any kind of work. He and Azura had sold some less important royal jewelry, but that had only lasted them a week, now it was dangerous and most likely criminal jobs or starvation. He’d been reluctant, but in the end it was their only choice. Gunter reasoned with him, Jacob agreed to anything, but he could see that all the holding back was driving Azura to her breaking point. He couldn’t help but to give away what he had to the poor peoples villages they sneaked through, albeit it didn’t further their survival one bit.

And so here they were, completely broke and injured. Jacob did his best to mend what he could but after years of being healed only by magic, Corrin felt his body just didn’t know how to work by itself. Gunter took on heavier armor to remedy his lack thereof and also to better protect him. Maybe it was delirium, or just an unknown head injury, but Corrin found it oddly sweet and… protective? He felt protected at the very least. Which apparently meant much more than a simple warm feeling in his chest, but mornings filled with hot breathing and sticky sweets. It was embarrassing and he could only thank the gods Jacob hadn’t commented on it. 

He was not sure how he’d survive the next few nights with an injured arm if the dreams continued, maybe take distance to Gunter, well, as much distance as he could in a group of four. 

“Prince- Corrin, are you alright?” Speak of the devil, Corrin attempted to turn around but was quickly shifted in strong arms before he could even answer the question.

“Fine, fine, I’m fine.” He replied only slightly breathlessly as Gunters hand pressed to his shoulder while steadying him.

He huffed, clearly not believing him. “Jacob did say it might take more than a week… I suppose I should guard you extra carefully now. I will make preparations to move into your hut as soon as I can.”

Corrin felt mortified and squirmed out of the man's grip to face him properly. “That’s not necessary! It might hurt for a few days but soon I’ll be back on my feet, you don’t have to worry.” His tone was much calmer than he felt, pulse speeding up at the thought of waking up Gunter with his… ugh.

Gunter leveled him with a stare and he’d never felt so small. It was serious yet warm, a look he should be used to by now, but not here, outside the castle walls where order loomed above them. 

“I’ve worked as your retainer and protector for as long I can remember. There hasn’t been a day that I have been able to not worry about you. It is not a chore, but simply apart of me at this point. I swore to protect you and I will continue to do so,”

Corrin felt a bit dizzy and warm, maybe hot, his face was probably red. It could really be delirium, but suddenly all the lines and scars haunting his retainers face shone to him. He’d never had anyone in his life so dedicated that they’d even accept all the harm they’ve gone through, wear every scar with an air of pride. He felt like floating.

“That’s, I never thought of it that way…” A breath and a step forward, “Gunter, I-” until he spotted a spider crawling across the man’s armored shoulder. “Wait, Gunter- Spider!” The man flinched and froze, looking at his hands, Corrin hoped the squeak in his voice wasn’t noticeable.

Gunter turned and Corrin followed, fussing at him. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I got it.” He tried following it to the elders back but ended up having to crouch on his knees to even see it as it disappeared under the layers of Gunters armor. “Hold on, it’s under your armor.” Corrin reached inside, his head coming out between Gunter’s legs as his hand managed to finally slap the undercloth the spider was hanging onto. It seemed his vague warning wasn’t enough and Gunter flinched, knocking Corrins head with his crotch and causing him to tumble on down. Landing straight on his injured shoulder with a pained sob, he curled onto his better side and resisted simply grabbing his shoulder as if to shield it from the pain. Gunter was by his side in a second, clearly shocked and confused at what had happened. Corrin would be too, if his entire arm didn’t feel like it was on fire. He hadn’t noticed he was crying until a thumb wiped away his tears, cradling his face and it was only a buzzing noise in the ocean of pain he’d been thrown into. 

Gunter gently held his face, thumbs circling his cheeks whenever fresh tears spilled. Slowly he got his breathing evened out and opened his eyes to stare at the man kneeling in front of him, smiling gently and shifting forward. “That certainly was a scene you just made,” Corrin blushed and would’ve turned away if not for the hands caging his head in place. 

“I’m sorry you had to see, hear and experience that.” Gunter just laughed, stroking his hair. “That was also something I would be willing to go through to protect you, so you don’t need to be embarrassed.” 

It was his tone that finally set him off. Corrin might give himself a thousand excuses later, but maybe it was just about time he did something about the heat in his stomach. He pushed up with his better arm, steadying with the other while Gunter held on. Panting just a bit as his heart seemed to race towards his chest, he breathed, “Please,” swallowing and staring into brown eyes, “Please, please,” he pleaded thought he didn’t know for what.

Gunter read him like a book and settled down, letting Corrin rest his weight on the man. Bare fingers traced down his cheek, to his neck, chest… Corrin swallowed again. “What were you requesting, Prince?” He wondered for a moment before his eyes did all the work for him, allbut staring at the crotch he was leved with. Reaching forward, he felt saliva gathering in his mouth when Gunter sucked in a quick breath. 

A scratch at the back of his neck and he felt like purring, “Are you sure you aren’t too injured for such?” he asked, yet kept tilting Corrins face and body towards the warmth of his thighs. All it took was a nod and armor fell upon the floor, Corrin was dragged to his knees as his arms rested on still clothed thighs. His mouth felt heavy and face hot as he was finally able to take in the sight he’d dreamed of. 

Gunters dick was surrounded by graying hairs, just as curly as the man’s actual hair. He tried leaning forward, arms slipping down to support him until Gunter dragged him back up. His arms were placed back on the man’s thighs while big, gentle hands took hold of his face. It took him a second to realize it, but soon he opened his mouth for awaiting fingers to slip into, rubbing on his teeth and keeping his mouth open wide. 

His upper teeth scraped just slightly at the head as it entered his mouth, tongue squished under the weight. In a bit of a panic, Corrin realized he could definitely not fit the thing in his mouth properly, breathing picking up rapidly through his nose as the head bumped the back of his throat and tears sprang into his eyes. Gunter kept soothing him, whispering how good he was, thumbs rubbing his cheeks just like before, except now it was to simply get him to open his mouth more. Corrin had guessed long before that he’d probably be more of a dead fish during his first time than any sort of real fun. Still, he attempted to move his tongue, sliding it along the space he had, the taste heavy yet unfamiliar. Soon he felt the short hairs tickle his nose and his laugh sounded more like a choke, earning him more soothing words. 

It took the feel of hot liquid sliding down his throat for him to realize he didn’t even have to be skilled, Gunter was getting off purely on the fact that Corrin was trying. He felt a weird sense of pride swell in his chest and dove forward, swallowing around the cock in his throat on reflex. Gunter moaned and tightened his hold on Corrin’s face, earning a garbled squeak from the other. “It’s alright, breathe through your nose and just swallow…” He wasn’t left confused for long, something released, filling his mouth and throat and cheeks. He panicked for just a moment before taking in the advice from before, swallowing big gulps of hot cum with only minor difficulty. It still spilled out his mouth, dripping down along with the tears that weren’t being wiped away anymore. Snot clogged his nose and now he panicked for real, struggling for air as Gunter kept up a gentle grind while he came, making Corrin gag on nothing and swallow more and more. Finally when tears clouded his eyes and his chest felt painful did Gunter let go. 

He went for air, big pants that Gunter kissed him between in, smearing their faces but steadying his breathing slowly. When his senses finally came back to him he could feel the slow throb of his shoulder and the unbearable heat of his stomach. Gunter gave him no time to recover, just a simple peck before a hand slid under his armor, raising goosebumps along his stomach until finally slipping inside his pants. Corrin came there and then, in his tent when anyone could walk in and see him whimpering and clutching onto his elder retainer like a lifeline. 

He felt spent, breaking out in trembles during the aftershocks. Gunter was much quicker to recover, redressing and grabbing a towel to wipe them both clean with. Corrin felt and probably looked like a child when being picked up by his elder retainer, but right now he just wanted to enjoy the care.


End file.
